Things Are Never What They Seem
by moonlover8
Summary: Bonnie and Damon did not have a good past, but lately they can't seem to stop noticing things about each other that they never noticed before. What will this mean for their relationship? Will it save them or tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Damon's POV

Damon set the girl down on the couch and scowled. Stefan wasn't going to like this. Damon sighed and cut his wrist. Blood pooled up and he put his wrist to the girls' mouth before it could drip. At first she resisted but after a moment she held his wrist and drank feverishly. Damon sighed and pulled his wrist back when she was done. It healed instantly and slowly but surely the wound on her neck healed.

He heard a knock on the door and groaned. He walked to it and opened it wide. Bonnie stood in front of him, her brown eyes wide. She saw him and scowled slightly. "I didn't think you'd be home." Damon smirked. "Then why did u come over if u thought no one was going to be here?" He raised his eye brow and she opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again having no response. Stefan and Elena were off on a little 'vacation' leaving Damon all alone in the boarding house. Bonnie knew this so Damon knew she was there to see him.

He stepped aside and let her through. She brushed past him and he caught a whiff of her soap as she went. He could smell vanilla and lavender. He smiled a bit to himself before he caught himself. He scowled inwardly and shut the door. Bonnie sat down on the couch and Damon came over, sitting on the arm of the chair opposite the couch.

He smirked. "What can I do for u Bonnie?" Bonnie took a breath and opened the book she had been clutching in her arms. Her long brown fingers flipped through the pages easily and she showed him the page. "I think I found a way to kill Klaus, without killing his blood line, namely you Stefan, Caroline, Elena and Tyler." Damon came over and sat beside her looking at the book.

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie tensed a bit as Damon sat beside her. He smelled of musk and alcohol. It was not the most pleasant scent but Bonnie couldn't say she hated it. His arm brushed hers and goose bumps rose on her arm. She shivered slightly and bit her bottom lip. She took a moment and reminded herself who this was. This was Damon. The psycho vampire who had tried to kill her and who destroyed everything he touched. But, an inner voice said, this was Damon, the one who had saved Elena many a time and had proven he could be more than a monster.

Damon studied the page while Bonnie fought her inner battle. She looked over at him and watched him as he read, his ice blue eyes scanning the page quickly, absorbing it fast with his vampire mind. Sometimes the perfectness of him took her breath away. She just sat there studying his features a moment before he turned and caught her staring. She blushed and looked down at the book.

Damon's POV

Damon studied Bonnie as she blushed. She puzzled him. Why was she looking at him so intensely, he wondered. And yet he found it oddly cute the way she blushed and bit her bottom lip when she was nervous. He had a sudden impulse to be the one to tease that delicious lower lip with his teeth. He shook his head and pushed the thought out of his mind.

"Will this work?" He asked in a gruff voice. She looked up and over at him and shrugged. "It should." He nodded and stood up. He went over and picked up his cell. He dialed the number of a witch friend of his and looked at Bonnie while it rang. He brown curly hair was down as usual and it curled around her heart shaped face in a way that fascinated him. He studied her supple mouth and pert nose, his eyes traveling up to her deep chocolate eyes. He shook his head and started talking on the phone. After a moment he put his hand over the receiver, looked at Bonnie and asked, "What do u need?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie was struck speechless a moment by Damon's question. She almost answered, you, but she knew that he would shun her for that response, so instead she read off a list of ingredients and he told them to the woman on the phone. After he hung up he asked if she wanted anything to drink. Normally she would say no, but the way her heart was pounding in her chest made her say yes and he smirked and handed her a glass of whiskey.

Bonnie sipped the whiskey slowly and sat back on the couch. It was then she noticed the girl sitting at the other end. Bonnie leapt up with a squeal and dropped her glass spilling the whiskey all over her shirt and jeans. The glass hit the floor with a thud as Bonnie stared wide eyed at the girl then looked over at Damon. "What did you do?"

Damon's POV

Damon rolled his eyes and smirked. Bonnie had spilled whiskey all over herself and her shirt was clinging to her skin. He licked his lips a moment before answering her question. "I needed a quick snack and we were out of blood bags. Don't worry, I healed her and she won't remember a thing." He saw rage flicker across Bonnie's features a moment before she calmed down. Damon was almost disappointed. He loved it when the little witch got mad. To him it made her even more beautiful, however, when she was angry her magic got stronger which wasn't so good if u were the one she was mad at.

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie controlled her rage and let out a sigh. She looked down at her ruined clothes and groaned. "Great." Damon chuckled. "Don't worry, I have some spare clothes u can change into upstairs." His offer threw her off for a moment and all she could do was nod and say 'thank you'. He smirked and led her upstairs to his room. She sat down on his huge poster bed while he dug through his closet. She watched him and couldn't help but stare at his perfect assets. She bit her bottom lip and blushed. She inwardly scolded herself and looked around his huge room.

Damon's POV

Damon was acutely aware of Bonnie sitting on his bed. The thought of her laying down on his sheets aroused him more than he'd like. He dug out an old blue dress and stood up. He turned and noticed her blushing which made him smirk. He came over to her and handed her the dress, their fingers touching as he did. He noticed her shiver and smirked more. She blushed and hopped down gently from the bed. Her footing was a bit off when she landed so she stumbled a bit and swayed directly into his arms.

He placed his hands on her forearms as he supported her. Their chests pressed against each other and their eyes locked. He looked down into her deep brown eyes and felt the breath go from him. She stared back up at him. Unable to resist he leaned his head down and brushed his lips with hers. She shivered softly and let out a tiny moan. Driven by the moan and pressed his lips more firmly to hers. Her lips opened in response and he slid in his tongue making them both moan as their tongues played.

She slid her hands up his arms and over his shoulders, going to the nape of his neck and putting her fingers in his hair. He put his hands on her waist and held her tight against him. They stood like that for a long time, locked in a searing kiss. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless. They stared at each other for a long time, both shocked by what they just did.

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie could not believe what she had just done. She stared up at Damon breathless and unable to speak. She found that she wanted more. She looked from his eyes to his mouth giving him the silent signal to kiss her again. He dipped his head again giving her want she wanted. She slid her hands all over his back and chest. He moaned into the kiss and she smiled into his mouth. He gripped her waist tighter and slid his hands under her shirt. This time it was her turn to moan and she did.

He pushed her back on the bed and quickly removed both of their shirts. He kissed her neck and nipped it playfully not breaking the skin. She gasped and tipped her head back, arching slightly as he ran his hands over her smooth skin. He kissed all over her chest and the tops of her breasts. He quickly removed the rest of their clothes before she could blink and they both gasped when skin met skin.

Soon they became a mass of tangled bodies and loud moans. They lost themselves in each other and made passionate love all night. In the morning they awoke locked in each others arms and shared a sweet smile. She curled close into his arms and inhaled his scent. She smiled up at him and he kissed her softly. She thought to herself how wrong she had been about him. She was getting to see a side of Damon that no one had ever seen before and that made her smile so wide her cheeks hurt. She noticed him smiling too and smiled even bigger. She decided she liked this Damon and would do whatever it took to keep him.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon's POV

He couldn't stop smiling. Even when he was human he had not smiled this much. She was utterly perfect to him, beautiful, selfless, brave, and yet vulnerable. They spent days talking and making love. They ate together, went out together, slept together, and woke up in each other's arms. To them it was a paradise, perfect, innocent and sweet…bliss. However, all good things must come to an end and theirs ended all too soon.

Damon and Bonnie were in the living room playing janga. Damon smirked as he deftly removed one of the middle pieces without knocking the tower over. He watched as Bonnie bit her bottom lip and chose a side piece. He smirked as the tower wobbled and fell. Bonnie scowled and looked at him. "You always win." She whined and pouted. He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You won once." She gave him a look. "You let me win."

He kissed her cheeks, nose, forehead and lastly her mouth in an effort to cheer her up. She resisted at first but the pressure of his mouth on hers was too much and she softened into him and kissed him back. Suddenly the door swung open and Stefan and Elena stood in it. Bonnie turned her head quick and stared at them wide eyed. Damon looked at them and smirked. "Your back early. Didn't you two have fun?"

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie stood behind Damon as Damon and Stefan argued. When they had come back they had seen Damon and Bonnie's kiss on the couch and neither of them was happy about it. While Stefan and Damon had it out, Elena was trying to convince Bonnie that Damon was using her.

Bonnie crossed her arms as Elena spoke. "He'll only hurt u Bon. He's not a good guy like Stefan." Bonnie just shook her head and finally spoke. "How would you know? You haven't taken the time to get to know him. He's done so much for you and for Stefan and you're really going to sit here and lecture me about what a bad guy he is? Damon is ten times the man Stefan is." With that she got up and walked upstairs. She went into Damon's room and slammed the door loud enough for everyone to hear, even without vampire hearing.

Bonnie felt her chest tighten and hot tears fill her eyes. She curled on the bed and held Damon's pillow tightly to her. She didn't care what they thought. She loved him. In that moment Bonnie realized that she loved Damon but she was afraid he didn't feel the same. After a while her tearful eyes grew tired and she drifted off into dreamless sleep.

Damon's POV

Damon had cringed when Bonnie had stormed out. He sighed and told Stefan that it was his life and he could do whatever he wanted to. He went upstairs before Stefan could respond and quietly opened the door to his room. He sighed softly and felt his heart ache as he saw Bonnie curled up with his pillow. He quietly went over to her and gently laid beside her. Sensing his presence she shifted, letting go of the pillow, and curled into his arms. He held her close and stroked her hair gently.

He kissed her head softly and whispered, "I love you." At that moment it all clicked for him. He loved her. He realized now that on some level he always had. As he looked down at the chocolate goddess in his arms he remembered a prophecy a witch had once told him and his mind traveled back to that day.

_The sun was high in the sky and beating down on Damon's neck. He did not mind at all, being a vampire he didn't notice the change in weather like the human's did. He made his way into the shop and a woman with long dark hair and grey eyes approached him warily. "How may I be of service," she asked, her eyes looking him over. He smirked and replied, "I'm looking for Angelica. I have an appointment." The woman motioned to a door at the back and Damon went in. _

_The room was fairly small with huge red drapes all around. He sat at the table across from Angelica, whose blonde hair was down and went past her shoulders. Her blue eyes assessed him and he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. She seemed pleased by his reaction and spoke. "You have come to know your future." He nodded. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes. She spoke softly as she ran her hands over the crystal ball._

_After a long moment she opened her eyes which were now glazed over. "You will meet a woman. This woman will have eyes like melted chocolate and hair of the deepest brown. She will show you things you have never seen and make you feel things you have never felt. With her you will feel happiness and joy, but also great sorrow and pain. She will be unlike anything you have ever seen and at first you will not get along. When the time comes to admit your feelings do not be afraid for she will share them. A time will come when you must make a choice, a very difficult choice. It will be a life changing choice that will save or kill the thing you most care about. Choose wisely."_

_After this her eyes closed again and Damon sat there in disbelief. He was stunned by the woman's answer and had nothing to say. When she opened her eyes again they were normal. She smiled softly at him and said, "I hope that was the answer you were expecting." She then told him what he owed her. He paid her and left silently. As he walked down the street he wondered when and how he would meet this woman but more importantly what was the choice he had to make?_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie's POV

When Bonnie opened her eyes she saw Damon's face. He had fallen asleep holding her. She smiled and brushed a lock of hair from his forehead. He opened his eyes slowly and gave her a slow smile that made her toes curl. He kissed her softly and she smiled against his lips. "Hey there sleepy head." He chuckled. "Hey yourself." Bonnie took a breath feeling it was time. "Damon…" She said hesitantly. "Yes?" "I…I…love you." Time seemed to freeze as Damon just stared at her. Bonnie's heart stopped and she felt hot tears begin to form in her eyes. "I love you too."

Damon's POV

Damon watched as Bonnie smiled wide at his omission and kiss him deeply. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He pulled her closer and soon they were locked in a searing kiss, their tongues playing and their mouths absorbing each other's moans. They took their time and explored each other, forgetting the rest of the world. It was night when they finally curled up together under the covers exhausted.

Damon traced patterns on the back of Bonnie's arm as he held her close. He kissed the top of her head and she placed a sweet kiss on his chest which made him shiver. Stefan suddenly opened the door and Damon scowled. "Couldn't you knock?" Stefan rolled his eyes and Bonnie gave a small squeak as she hid under the covers in embarrassment. Damon couldn't help but chuckle softly and Stefan stared at him curiously.

Damon gave a noise of annoyance and resumed scowling at him. "What?" Stefan grabbed his phone off of Damon's dresser, held it up, smirked and left the room. Damon rolled his eyes and looked down at Bonnie's shape under the covers. He smirked and nudged her gently. "He's gone, you can come out now, my little bunny." Bonnie peeked her head out from under the covers and scowled playfully at Damon before curling back into her previous position in his arms.

He kissed her head. "I love you, my little bunny." Bonnie tilted her head and looked up at him with a grin. "I love you too." Damon smiled and kissed her softly. The kiss grew after a while and soon they were tangling the sheets again.

Bonnie's POV

Damon had given Bonnie a nickname and she decided she liked being his 'little bunny'. She felt bad for not being able to come up with one for him and as she fell asleep she tried to find one. She finally decided that no nickname was good enough for him, he was simply perfect as he was. With that thought she fell asleep and he soon followed.

Stefan's POV

Stefan smirked when the moaning finally ended. Those two had been going at it like bunnies all day and he was curious to know when they would finally get tired, apparently now was it. It fascinated him how much Bonnie had changed Damon. He seemed more…human, when he was with her. Elena still wasn't happy about their relationship and Stefan couldn't say he was all that pleased either but he was glad that Damon and Bonnie seemed happy together.

Damon had the habit of using people for what he needed and then throwing them away but hearing their confessions of love had changed Stefan's mind. Maybe Damon had finally found the woman for him. Stefan just hoped that everything would work out, after all he wanted his brother to be happy. But then again, Damon's happiness usually came at the cost of someone's life….


	5. Chapter 5

Elena's POV

Elena hadn't made up her mind on how she felt about Damon and Bonnie's relationship. She found herself feeling a mix of jealous and disgust that she really didn't understand. She scowled as she sat on her bed, trying once again in vain, to write an entry in her journal. Why did this upset and confuse her so much? It was just Damon, she loved Stefan. She loved Stefan…why did she have to say that to herself? She should just know it, feel it. Yet lately her feelings had been pulling her in Damon's direction. She then realized the jealousy was towards Bonnie for being with Damon and the disgust was with herself for feeling that way.

Damon's POV

Bonnie was sleeping softly upstairs while Damon paced downstairs. He didn't know what to do. He knew what his heart told him to do and what his head was saying. One said, "marry her now you fool!" and the other screamed, "wait! Think about this first!" He kept pacing as he thought and heard a knock at the door. He opened it to find Elena standing there. As soon as she saw him she launched herself into his arms and kissed him.

He was shocked for a moment then pushed her off. He was about to yell at her when he heard a gasp. He turned to see Bonnie standing in her nightgown, her eyes wide and filled with hurt and tears. His heart broke and he reached for her.

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie couldn't breathe, tears blurred her vision and she felt the room spin. She saw Damon reach for her and slapped his hand away. "Get away from me!" She ran out of the house and to her car. She got in and started it up. Damon had come out and his face was anguished. He begged her to stay but she didn't listen. She drove away from the house and sped down the road. Tears blurred her vision as she drove and she cried hard, so hard that she could not see the figure in front of her. She gasped when she finally did see it and she swerved too late, hitting it. Her car screeched and lifted off the ground. She held onto the wheel for dear life as the car flipped over and over again. She screamed but the sound of the metal scraping against the road drowned her out. The car finally came to a stop and Bonnie passed out.

Damon's POV

Damon turned on Elena his face full of rage and hurt. "Get out of my house!" He roared. Elena flinched and ran to her car driving off. Damon was filled with pain and sadness, of which the likes he had never felt. He growled and screamed. He punched the side of the house. The brick crunching and smashing beneath his knuckles, leaving them bloodied. He did not feel the pain.

His eyes blurred with tears and he fell to his knees sobbing. It was then he heard the sound of crunching metal and a scream. He stood quickly and broke into a fast run, using his vampire speed. He ran and stopped when he saw Bonnie's car in a heap of twisted metal. He cried out, "Bonnie!"


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie opened her eyes slowly at the sound of her name. Blood trickled down her forehead and she raised her hand and wiped it, her fingers shook as she saw the blood and her stomach turned. She tried to call out for help but her throat hurt too much from the screaming. She whimpered in pain and whispered, "Damon." She felt her world spin and fade to black as she passed out again.

Damon's POV

Damon heard his name and ran over to the car. He ripped the door off its hinges and threw it down on the road. He saw Bonnie still in her seat, bloodied and bruised. He snapped her seatbelt and caught her in his arms. He checked her pulse and found it was slow but steady. He brushed her hair out of her face and growled when he saw bruises. He broke into a run and arrived at the hospital in less than one minute. He took her in and the nurses took her back immediately.

The doctor checked her over and told Damon that she was going to be fine. "There's no internal bleeding and her bruises should heal with time." He patted Damon's shoulder and left. Damon sat down by Bonnie and felt tears of relief and sadness fill his eyes. He took her hand in his and whispered softly, "I love you." He kissed her hand and laid his head on her stomach softly. He soon fell asleep.

Elena's POV

How could she have been so stupid?! She inwardly cursed and kicked herself for kissing Damon and hurting her best friend. As she drove she saw a blur go by and gasped knowing it was Damon. By the time she found Bonnie's car Damon and Bonnie were already gone. Elena rushed over to the hospital and asked the nurse where Bonnie was. The nurse led her to the room and Elena saw Damon asleep with his head on Bonnie's stomach, holding her hand, as she slept.

Elena's heart clenched and she let out a soft sigh. Hearing her Damon lifted his head. She held her breath as his eyes focused on her and angry swept over his features. He stood up carefully, letting go of Bonnie's hand and came over to Elena. He grabbed her arm and escorted her roughly out of the room. He shut the door and glared at her. "What are you doing here? Haven't u done enough?"

Elena looked down sadly then looked back up at Damon. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "Just go. Get out of here, you've done enough damage already." Elena felt guilt and pain sweep over her and she silently turned away and walked down the hall.

Damon's POV

He tried to feel sorry for Elena but couldn't find it in him. He watched her leave then went back into the room. Bonnie's eyes were open and she looked at Damon blankly. "What are you doing here?" Damon sat down beside her. "I had to make sure you were okay and I'm the one who brought you in."

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie looked at Damon and saw the pain and worry in his eyes. She felt her heart melt slightly. "You kissed her." She accused. She saw him shake his head. "No, Bonnie, she kissed me." Bonnie started to scoff when she remembered that she had seen Damon push Elena away. She looked at him. "Do you swear?" He smiled softly and took her hand. "I swear."

Bonnie pulled him close and hugged him tight. "I love you," he said huskily in her ear. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in his scent and snuggling into his warmness. "I love you too, so much." Damon crawled into the hospital bed with her and held her close. She snuggled into his warmth ignoring the pain.

She stayed in the hospital for a few days for observation, Damon staying with her the whole time and only leaving to eat or get her something. They played cards and talked. They kissed and laughed and Bonnie felt her happiness return. She was furious with Elena for what she had done and had stopped talking to her all together.

Stefan came by and visited, apologizing to Bonnie for Elena's actions. Bonnie knew that he was just as much hurt as she was and she told him that she was the one who was sorry. Stefan left her flowers and a box of chocolates, which her and Damon ate that night while watching bad hospital t.v.

Stefan's POV

Stefan could not believe what Elena had done. He could've forgiven her if her actions had not led to Bonnie being hurt. He and Elena had fought and he told her he was through. His mind went over the fight over and over. He kept going over every moment with her looking for some sign that he had missed. He looked for some error he had made, some mistake to make Elena not love him.

He sat for hours remembering and crying. Eventually he picked himself up and visited Bonnie. He found Damon there as he knew he would and saw that the past events had only strengthed Damon and Bonnie's relationship. He apologized for the pain Elena had caused and was touched when Bonnie apologized back to him.

He left the hospital feeling somewhat better and hoped that nothing would come between Damon and Bonnie again, but good intentions often go awary.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie's POV

She had been released from the hospital and had moved in the boarding house with Damon. She laid in bed her mind racing. Damon had gone to New York to help a friend and Bonnie had been left behind with Stefan. Her heart ached with missing him. She found the strength to get up and she slowly dressed. Stefan knocked softly on the door. "Come in."

Stefan's POV

Stefan went in after Bonnie gave him permission. He smiled softly at her. "Anything I can get u?" She shook her head and he nodded before leaving the room. He went downstairs and saw a tall blonde waiting. His eyes raked over Caroline's form in a loose blue dress with heels. Her soft blonde hair was in waves that reached down the middle of her shoulder blades. He was struck speechless.

Caroline's POV

Caroline huffed out a breath as she waited. She turned, after hearing footsteps, and saw Stefan. She noticed his eyes were a bit wide and he seemed frozen. She smiled softly. "Stefan? You alright?" She asked, though she was pretty sure she knew what was wrong. She studied him trying to seem like she wasn't. Her eyes raked over his tight jaw and lean body. She licked her lips as she looked at his. He was gorgeous and simply perfect. She wondered why Elena would be so stupid to let him go. Damon? Come on, he was nothing compared to Stefan in her eyes. Damon was too cocky for her taste. Stefan was just right, sweet and sensitive and sexy.

Stefan's POV

Stefan's mouth went dry when Caroline licked her lips. She was stunning. Many didn't like the fact that she talked a lot but Stefan found it endearing. He liked talking to her, since she dominated most of the conversation it kept him from having to talk. He found the way she spoke delightful though he'd never admit it. Over the past few weeks they had gotten to know each other better and had become good friends.

He snapped back to reality when he realized she was waiting for an answer to her question. He smiled softly at her. "I'm fine Caroline."

Caroline's POV

She smiled and stepped closer to Stefan, catching a whiff of his musky cologne. Her toes curled and her smile widened. "Is Bonnie doing ok?" She asked politely. Though she did care about Bonnie her real reason for coming was to see Stefan. "She's alright, just missing Damon."

Caroline nodded. "Um, I thought you might like some company since Bonnie's probably going to mope in her room the whole time." She held up her bag that was filled with clothes and personal items. "So I thought I'd stay with u and Bonnie until Damon gets back."

Stefan's POV

Stefan was stunned a moment by Caroline's offer. He thought about it a moment and nodded with a smile. "I'd like that." He liked Caroline staying more than he would admit and he couldn't help but think that maybe she liked him too.


End file.
